This invention relates to telescopic hydraulic cylinders, and more particularly to a telescopic hydraulic cylinder construction which provides for the use of thin wall tubing and removably attachable bearing, seal, stop, wiper, guide and lifting rings, thereby eliminating welding, threading and excessive machining of cylinder tubing.
Normally, telescopic hydraulic cylinders are constructed in one of two basic ways. One way is to start with thick wall tubing and form lifting rings, stops and bearing and seal grooves thereon by machining away metal from the tubing, on appropriate inside and outside surfaces of the various cylinder components. A second typical method is to use standard wall tubing and afix by welding, threading or other means, composite annular members shaped to provide lifting rings, stops and bearing and seal grooves.